<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tingles by 3todream3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959472">Tingles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3'>3todream3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASMR, Blow Jobs, F/M, Library Sex, Masturbation, TikTok, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben does ASMR but hasn’t revealed his face to his viewers. Rey listens to him every night to fall asleep. One night while cramming for exams at the library she hears a familiar voice...one she’s been chasing in her dreams for months. Desperate to put a face to it, she follows it.</p><p>Twitter prompt from @adamdriversputa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tingles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/gifts">SavingWhatILove</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This hasn't been beta'd because it was a fun Twitter fic I posted. I decided at the urging of @AnaOruba to put it here on Ao3. It's a little more choppy than my normal writing, but that's the way Twitter Fics work. @audreyii_fic gets credit for the title, Tingles. I gift this to Daga for her birthday! She deserves way more than my bad writing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p><p>“There’s something nostalgic about old books. The smell. The sounds of the yellowed pages as you flip them with your thumb, the artistry of their bindings.”</p><p>He inhales deeply after speaking, his low timbered voice is so low she has to press her EarPods in more to hear him.</p><p>A few seconds ago RensBen42 went live on TikTok. She immediately stopped her studying for her Shakespeare 401 final to listen to her favorite ASMR account. </p><p>She likes the basement to study. The older reference books are here and no one in this Google age makes the trek downstairs.</p><p>She’s always alone here among the books she feels are her closest friends. Rey doesn’t have many. Dependent on her scholarship to pay for college, she spends her spare time studying.</p><p>Typical college kids don’t usually like to party with a girl who reads <span class="u">Hamlet</span> alone for fun on a Friday night. </p><p>Besides she’s not alone, RensBen42 always goes live on Friday nights.</p><p>This is her social life.</p><p>Listening to the sexiest voice talk about everyday things like picking fruit at the grocery store. Traveling to the local museum and looking at the sculptures. Or what the sunset looks like from his apartment somewhere in the city they share. On Fridays, he reads from classic books. It’s her favorite.</p><p>Tonight, he’s at a library (she wished she knew which one). He’s describing books in excruciating detail, and she’s already losing her mind.</p><p>It’s excruciating because his voice does things to her.  She gets off in her private bubble down here as she listens to his velvet voice talk over the vintage pages turning over and over by the microphone. </p><p>And one thing drives her even madder…</p><p>She has no idea what he looks like.</p><p>He’s not the most popular ASMR account she listens to, but he’s Rey’s favorite. It’s because of one thing.</p><p>That damn voice.</p><p>No one speaks like him. Precise in his pronunciation. Intentional with every spoken word. So deep and smooth it makes her panties wet with just one sentence.</p><p>She ain’t gonna lie—the mask he wears when he <em> does </em> show his face turns her on a little, too. It’s black like he’s the villain in one of those popular space movies people fight over all the time. </p><p>She’s a good girl in love with a bad, Emo boy. She wonders if he wears eyeliner under that mask?</p><p>“I was amazed, more than ever, to behold the transformation of Heathcliff. He had grown a tall, athletic, well-formed man; beside whom my master seemed quite slender and youth-like....”</p><p>As his voice reads a passage from a classic she’d long forgotten the name to, she realizes she’d been holding her breath.</p><p>And pressing her knees together.</p><p>The tension between her thighs begins to build and she glances around the low-lit, quiet room like she always does about this time in his live broadcast to make sure no one is around.</p><p>A small moan is out before she can muffle it when she snakes her fingers below the waistband of her Adidas work out pants. She has a no-jean policy for her dates with RensBen42. </p><p>The easier the access the better.</p><p>“Please, more,” she pleads while she listens to him read, slowly...methodically. Her clit already swollen from her rough caresses. </p><p>It won’t take long.</p><p>He continues.</p><p>“About the middle of the night, I was wakened from my first nap by Mrs. Linton gliding into my chamber, taking a seat on my bedside, and pulling me by the hair to rouse me.</p><p>'I cannot rest, Ellen,' she said, by way of apology.”</p><p>The way he pronounces his t’s with such conviction gives her tingles on her already goose-pimply skin. He’s reading <span class="u">Wuthering Heights</span> like it’s an erotic audiobook. </p><p>He’s no dummy. He knows what his listeners want-classic stories read by his voice now and then.</p><p>A few months back, she almost went blind from masturbating so much when he read <span class="u">Pride and Prejudice</span><em>. </em></p><p>RensBen42’s voice is straight-up sex. She’s read the comments on his page. Almost every one of them is a user thirsting after him. They all want him.</p><p>But Rey thirsts for him most, she’s sure of that, and all week, she falls asleep to his recordings on loop, anticipating his live broadcasts at the end of her stressful weeks.</p><p>He’s the only light in her life at the moment.</p><p>And he doesn’t know she exists.</p><p>Tonight she’s sloppy. In all kinds of ways. </p><p>Her hand is slicker than usual; tonight he’s putting on a goddamned show and her body loves it.</p><p>She never pulls her pants down because, even though no one’s ever bothered her down here, she doesn’t  want to be caught half-naked.</p><p>But tonight she doesn’t care as her track pants rest at her ankles. Her legs spread wide, her sex open to the world. There’s no need for panties on Friday nights. </p><p>Most of all, she’s being a little too noisy in the quiet library.</p><p>Usually biting her lip when she’s going to town on herself does the trick, and she’s able to stifle her pleasure, but not tonight. </p><p>Tonight something’s different. She can feel it, and she lets her body take over.</p><p>A loud moan rips from her as she’s reaching her peak. “Yes, RensBen! Oh, right there, Ren!”  she screams.</p><p>And right as she tips over the edge, RensBen stutters mid-sentence. He never stutters. Always perfect diction. Never does he bumble his words.</p><p>But that’s not what makes her pulse quicken even more.  </p><p>What shocks her into consciousness after a beautiful orgasm is she just heard herself loud and clear on her EarPods as if she’s on his broadcast.</p><p>RensBen42 clears his throat after fumbling over the words he spoke as she orgasmed. He continues reading--his voice sounds shaky.</p><p>Could it be?</p><p>She panics.</p><p>No.</p><p>He wouldn’t be in the same library. There’s no way. Sure, they’re in the same city but what are the chances?</p><p>A flip switches inside her. She goes from self-pleasing sex goddess to a mute in 0.9 seconds. </p><p>Slowly moving her hands to her ears, she takes out her EarPods and pauses, listening to the quiet of the basement. </p><p>She begins to think she’s going crazy until…</p><p>She hears a man’s deep voice coming from somewhere close by.</p><p>Standing without making a noise, she slides her pants back up and tries not to die a thousand deaths. </p><p>She’s not alone.</p><p>Taking one EarPod out, she listens to RensBen42 stop mid-sentence.</p><p>“Sorry guys. I’ve got to cut it short,” he says quietly then the broadcast goes dark.</p><p>The familiar voice is not only coming from her lone EarPod, but it is also coming from the back corner of the room where an old research room sits hidden surrounded by floor-to-ceiling bookshelves. The books have been there for decades, forgotten with layers of dust on top.</p><p>“Hello?” she calls out to the back. She can’t see anyone but the room <em> feels </em> different than it has before. A rustle of papers breaks the silence.</p><p>She knows someone’s there.</p><p>“Um, hi? I’m getting freaked out. Can you let me know you’re here so I don’t have to get my mace out?</p><p>“I didn’t realize anyone was here.” She hears him say from behind the shelves where a large form stands. His identity partially concealed by rows of books. </p><p>She can see the top of his head and his dark eyes-the rest of his face obscured by a shelf. </p><p>There stands RensBen42.</p><p>She’d know his voice anywhere. </p><p>Rey should be mortified because she knows he heard her. </p><p>The way he’s looking at her gives her the impression he quite liked it.</p><p>And she gets a glimpse of the tent in his pants through the shelf. </p><p>She inhales to keep her breath from hitching. </p><p>“How much did you hear?” she asks. </p><p>“All of it.”</p><p>“So.”</p><p>“So.”</p><p>She doesn’t move.</p><p>Neither does he.</p><p>“Where you, um,” he runs his hand through that thick, dark hair. Even in the shadows, she can see the luscious hair. It’s beautiful. She wonders if he’d share which products he uses. </p><p>“Were you just listening to my live stream?”</p><p>She can’t lie. She basically screamed his screen name. Out loud. Like, really loud. Out of the millions of users on Tik Tok, there’s only one RensBen42. </p><p>“If I say yes, will you think less of me?”</p><p>Most men do a good job of stifling women’s sexuality, so she’s not too sure if he was horrified by her getting herself off. He is definitely turned on by it, but is he okay with it?</p><p>Why does she even care? He doesn’t even know her. </p><p>But she knows him.</p><p>She’s listened to every show. Every time he posts, she’s the first one to comment. </p><p>She watches him over and over again. </p><p>She’s kind of his internet stalker.</p><p>“No,” he answers bluntly. “I won’t think less of you.” He clears that sexy throat. “I kind of liked it.”</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>He steps toward the bookcase and reaches his hand through one of the shelves. </p><p>It’s huge.</p><p>And it’s reaching out to her. </p><p>“You’re a fan?”</p><p>She nods her head.</p><p>“What’s your screen name. Maybe I’ll recognize it.”</p><p>“I’m nobody.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous. Everybody is somebody. What’s your screen name?”</p><p>She giggles at his attempt of encouragement.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” He asks, his large hand still proffered to her.</p><p>“My screen name is imnobody.”</p><p>It takes a second for him to understand. He begins to chuckle, too. </p><p>The tense mood is broken with the laughter, and somehow she finds herself floating to the shelf. </p><p>An overwhelming need to be closer takes over her, and she finds herself taking his hand. The laughing ceases the moment skin touches skin.</p><p>His hand swallows hers. It’s warm and she’s cold. </p><p>She’d like to be with him, but the stupid shelf is in her way. There’s a catch-22 playing in her mind right now. She could undo his grasp and  go to him. But then she has to let go. </p><p>She hasn’t been touched in so long, losing the contact is unthinkable. </p><p>“You have a video I like to watch,” he says. His thumb grazes back and forth over her knuckles.</p><p>She can’t talk. Rendered speechless by his revelation.</p><p>“You know who I am?” she asks, still in shock.</p><p>Rey stares down at their hands joined together. She realizes he has the hand that has just been used to get herself off. The way his touch feels keeps her from embarrassment.</p><p>“You comment a lot on my stuff, so I’ve  checked you out a bit.”</p><p>She still can’t believe this is real.</p><p>“Every other girl does those dances to be sexy, but you...” he trails off as if he’s making sure to say the right things. “You...”</p><p>His palm begins to rub over hers like a holy palmer’s kiss.</p><p>She can’t breathe.</p><p>“You have one where you’re dueting one of those dance girls, and you can’t stop laughing.” </p><p>She knows the video. It’s one of three she’s ever posted. </p><p>The other two are about food.</p><p>“You’re laughing at yourself, but your body is still doing the moves.” He clears his throat. “And you do them very well.”</p><p>Should she say thank you? She’s never had a conversation like this before.</p><p>“You weren’t trying to be sexy but your crop top and yoga pants kept my attention.”</p><p>A voice inside her head is screaming. RensBen42 knows who she is and has enjoyed watching her video. </p><p>Does he <em> enjoy </em> them the way she <em> enjoys </em> his work? The evidence of her enjoyment and pleasure now dried on the hand he can’t stop caressing.</p><p>His hand suddenly slides off of hers, retreating through the shelves. </p><p>She catches his whiskey eyes and stays locked in his gaze. Her hand snakes up to the back of her necks as she watches him begin to lick his fingers. </p><p>She dies a bit, watching this.</p><p>Their gaze is interrupted when he closes his eyes and moans. </p><p>God, she’s wet again.</p><p>His moan sounds like his ASMR magic. She can’t get enough of the way he can turn her body on with just the sound of his voice. </p><p>“You taste so good.”</p><p>With every pop his mouth makes from sucking his fingers, she falls into a trance. Her view of him gets fuzzy caused by her eyes staring too long. This has to be a dream. </p><p>Her eyes hurt from the strain, and she closes them to moisten the dryness that has overtaken them.</p><p>It’s quite the contrast from Niagara Falls that’s happening in her nether regions at the moment.</p><p>She flutters her eyes open, expecting to see him there, and before she can panic, she feels the warmth of his body behind her.</p><p>He pulls her back into his chest. Hard and tight.</p><p>Human touch feels so good. It’s even better when it’s someone from your fantasies, and Rey is absorbing every bit of warmth his body emits. </p><p>“I watched the whole thing.” His soft lips speak into the skin of her neck. “I saw all you, spread open. Sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“And watching you work yourself...,shit, I almost came from just looking.” His very large hands grasp her small breasts and he kneads them over the thin cotton of her shirt. “Do you want this? Do you want me? I’ll stop if you want me to.” </p><p>“Don’t stop,” she pleads.</p><p>“I don’t even know your real name,” she utters as her eyes roll to the back of her head when his teeth graze her ear lobe.</p><p>“I guess I should tell you before I do unspeakable things to you.” Magically he pulls her shirt up and over her head and casts it to the floor. </p><p>“Unspeakable?” she whispers.</p><p>“Yes.” His fingers pinch her now bare nipples, making her gasp. The sensation is overwhelming. “I like you not wearing a bra.” She’s really proud of her decision to not wear one as well. “Oh, Little One. I can’t decide what to do first.”</p><p>Her mind does a back flip of excitement. She’s not done unspeakable things in a long time. And they weren’t anything to write home about.</p><p>“Before I tell you my name, just know this won’t be it for me. Feeling this way isn’t something that’s going to end when we are through today.  Are you okay with that?”</p><p>“Yes, God, yes!” The anticipation is killing her.</p><p>“Good. You feel so good just this close to me. I can only imagine how good you’ll feel when I’m inside you.” </p><p>“Please.” She’s had enough foreplay. Her ass grinds into his hardness behind her. “Tell your real name. Then you can have me however you want me.” Rey rubs herself up and down his thickness. </p><p>“Ben. My name is Ben. Now I need yours.” Her track pants are now down around her ankles. She steps out of them and feels the coolness from the basement on her now naked form. </p><p>“Rey.”</p><p>“Glad we got that out of the way. Now we know what to scream when we fuck.”</p><p>She’s still facing away from him, wanting to turn around and get a full glimpse of him. He’s always hidden in his videos and now she’s dying to see him. </p><p>As she turns, she hears him unzip his pants and fumble with his wallet to get out a condom.</p><p>“Safety first,” he smirks before he rips it open with his teeth.</p><p>He’s beautiful with his long, dark hair, his prominent nose, and little moles that speckle his angled features. </p><p>But her eyes are very much locked in on what has sprung free when he takes his pants down, underwear and all. </p><p>“Don’t put it on yet,” she says as she points to the condom and watches his eyes fill with surprise. </p><p>She falls to her knees in front of him and will gladly take the bruises the cement floor is going to give her. </p><p>She hasn’t even kissed Ben yet,and here she is, face to face with a thing of beauty.</p><p>“Rey,” he whispers like he’s being tortured. She hasn’t put her mouth on him yet. </p><p>He hisses when her tongue slides up his long shaft, tracing the vein that throbs on his delicate skin. A string of curses come from him and echo throughout the room. </p><p>Her tongue swirls around the thick tip right before she takes him as far as she can without choking herself. She’s still for a moment, adjusting to his size and soon begins bobbing her head up and down his length. His hands grip her hair and his hips thrust into her mouth. </p><p>Just as she’s getting into a good rhythm, he pulls her mouth off him with a pop. Saliva slides over her lips and down her chin.</p><p>“I’m not going to last if you keep doing that, Little One. Now, stand up.” He commands. </p><p>She likes it.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” It seems their power dynamic has been established.</p><p>He takes one step to her, and her arms immediately go around his neck. Their lips crash into each other as he scoops her up by her ass. Rey’s long legs wrap around him.</p><p>He’s like a tree, so big and strong. He lifts her like it’s nothing, and she’s not that little. Just compared to him is she petite. </p><p>He carries her to the nearest wall and gently slams her against it. His lips are still on hers; she can’t get enough of the taste of him.</p><p>With one hand holding her, the other slides on the condom. She watches in awe and snakes her arms down between them. She so wet for him that she has no trouble spreading open her lips and guiding him in.</p><p>She’s amazed she can take him when he fills her to the hilt. They both groan as soon as the union has been made. That is the last time he is gentle. </p><p>Rey feels him in every part of her body. This has never happened before when she’s been with someone else. She’s not had this out-of-body experience like she’s having with Ben with any other lovers. There’s not been that many, but she still realizes this connection is different. </p><p>“Fuck, Rey,” he grunts as he thrusts into her faster than she can keep up. Her back slides up and down the wall each time he plows into her. She doesn’t even feel the pain of the hard wall behind her; she only feels the tingles his lovemaking brings all through her body.</p><p>“This tight cunt is made for me.” His hips work overtime, her clit enjoying the friction his body brings each time he slams into her. </p><p>“Yes, Ben! Just like that,” she moans. His hands dig into her ass; her nails scratch down his back. It’s a good thing his shirt is still on, or she surely would be leaving long marks down his flesh. A part of her wants to mark him and claim him forever. </p><p>She knows the moment he comes. He whispers her name fifty times as he gives his final few thrusts. He smells like sweat and musk as he nuzzles in the crook of her neck. His chest is heaving. She wonders if he gives this type of performance every time he fucks. </p><p>Her body is still reeling, and she’s not too far behind him. Not wanting the euphoria to stop, she rolls her hips up and back down his cock. </p><p>“Just a bit more, Ben, please!” </p><p>He wakes up a bit from his post-orgasmic stupor and begins to finish her off. She hangs on for dear life with one arm around his neck. Her free hand has worked its way down to where they are joined and works her swollen clit as he continues to thrust.</p><p>“Oh, Ben. Yes, Daddy. Right there!” Her cunt finally seizes as she feels the waves of her orgasm wash over her. Her walls milk him dry and she feels like she’s just taken a hit off the best weed known to man.</p><p>They sit in silence for a while, each trying to catch their breath. She’s still in utter shock at what just happened and can’t wrap her mind around what happens next. He said this would be more than just sex. Did he just say that to fuck her?</p><p>“Wanna do that again in a minute?” he asks like a little boy who just discovered his dad’s porn stash. </p><p>“You have to ask? That’s the best sex I’ve had in my whole life.” She leans against the wall that just gave her rub burns all over her back.</p><p>“I’m going to do my damnedest to make sure I’m the last guy you ever do this with.”</p><p>He did mean it. Ben does want more.</p><p>“Maybe after we can get a bite to eat,” she says, feeling her stomach growl from hunger.</p><p>She watches as he falls to his knees, and wraps one of her thighs around his neck. “I’m going to get all the sustenance I need right here.” Her body tingles as he blows softly across her sore lips. Rey moans with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Her hunger forgotten, she lets herself go, knowing she wouldn’t be alone any longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, and I love it when you leave kudos and/or comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>